Shinji The Pimp: The FLUFFYTIGER Way
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: The way the original Shinji The Pimp story should have happened. Shinji comes back, after being absorbed by Eva 01, changed. I am no longer writing. See my profile for more information and Evangelion story ideas I have for people to use.
1. Chapter 1

Heres the thing. I read the original and it was bad to put it nicely. I also felt sorry for him. I went and wrote a plot and was going to send it to him so he could redeem himself. The problem was is that he got about 9 flames then deleted the story so I never got to send it to him. So heres whatI think it should have been like.

Thanks to Genisis D. Rose for betaing this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Shinji the Pimp**

Shinji has been inside the Eva for almost a month. Ritsuko has been working long hours to get him out and all previous tries have resulted in failure. This is her last chance to save the young pilot from fully becoming one with the Eva.

"Are we ready to try again" Misato asks

"Just about. We only have to send Shinji's biorhythmic data through the plug and then activate the retrieval sequence and wait." The good doctor explains.

"I hope so Rits. I don't want to loose him. He's done too much for us to simply let him be devoured by that thing." Misato say bitterly.

Ritsuko goes through all the procedures then activates the it and hopes to god that it works this time. Nerv shakes as if an earthquake is happening. The shaking intensifies and everyone in the Eva cage falls to the floor. Girders bend, the observation bay windows shatter and the power cuts out leaving everyone in the dark. The shaking stops and the emergency power kicks in, illuminating the Eva cage.

"Is everyone all right? Misato asks. A multitude of yeses and grunts answer her. Misato looks over to the Eva plug only to see an empty plug suit and puddle of LCL. Misato run up to it, draws it close and cries. Ritsuko looks at the failed attempt, picks herself up and leaves to mentally bash herself over what could have went wrong.

Just then, the sound of a wet lifeless body falling to the floor echoes through the Eva cage. Everyone in the cage, including Ritsuko is just about out the door, turns and sees the body of Shinji Ikari laying still by the Eva plug. Just like before Misato quickly takes Shinji's body in her arms and cries in joy that he returned. Misato calls for the medics to take him to a recovery room to be checked over. Even though Misato was overjoyed that Shinji had returned, she had already noticed something that will be examined by the doctors. This something will not be easy for the doctors to explain.

Shinji awakes to a white ceiling and instantly groans. All of his memories are a blur and strange thoughts are moving round his mind. ((I can't remember. What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital? Why do I want sex and power all of a sudden?)) Shinji was brought out of his thoughts by a quiet voice.

"Ikari-kun. You are well?" Rei asks.

"I strangely have never felt better in my entire life Rei." Shinji shocks himself as he says Rei's name with such confidence. "What happened to me Rei?" Shinji was less shocked this time but more surprised that he had enough confidence to say Rei's name a second time.

"You were absorbed by Unit 01. You have been gone for a month." Rei states.

"Is that why I cannot remember anything?"

"I do not know Ikari-kun." Silence fills the room as Shinji goes into thought. ((What has happened to me? Where did this confidence come from? Why does Rei smell so good? Why can I smell Rei!))

"Ikari-kun why are you looking at me like that?" Rei asks. Shinji realizes that he was just staring at Rei while he was deep in thought. Suddenly, Shinji is fighting for control over body. He quickly looses the battle for control of his body and it acts on impulse. He pulls Rei close and locks their lips together. Rei, at first, is shocked at Shinji's action but quickly returns the kiss. For some time now she has had feelings for Shinji but never knew how to tell him. Now she did not have to. The two kiss and massage each other and then make passionate love.

Rei awakes a couple of hours later only to find Shinji gone and a note in his place.

Rei

I'm sorry that I had to leave but there are things that I have to do. I remembered things that happened while I was in the Eva but I cannot explain them at the moment. If you truly love me you will come to Misato's place as soon as you can. There you will make a choice that will determine your future.

Shinji xxx

Rei gets dressed and makes her way towards Misato's Apartment.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter. Not much to say other then Thanks to Genisis D. Rose for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ritsuko is making her way to Misato's apartment. She had received a very strange phone call from Shinji. Last she checked Shinji was at the hospital unconscious. Shinji told her to come to the apartment and bring Maya with her. In the back ground she could swear that she could hear Misato moaning and what sounded like Asuka begging for another round, what that meant Ritsuko had no idea but it did not sound good.

Arriving at the base of the apartment, Ritsuko finds Maya waiting or her looking a little disheveled. They greeted each other and boarded the elevator and push the button for the forth floor. The doors open and both women slowly walk to the door of Misato's apartment.

Maya tentatively knocks, the sound of things falling over and ruffling greats the ears of both women. The door opens and they are greeted by Shinji only wearing his trousers. Shinji looks at both of them with a smile on his face. Maya blushes a deep red, she had seen Shinji half naked before but last time Shinji wasn't sporting a six pack and well defined chest and arm muscles. Even Ritsuko had a small blush which intensified when Shinji flexed his pectoral muscles.

Shinji invites them in and they nervously enter, something was wrong and they both knew it. Upon entering both woman find the apartment a complete mess. The living room looked like looked like a hurricane hit it. Everything is out of place, picture have fallen to the floor, the chairs and sofa look like they have been thrown against the wall and the television somehow ended up broke on the balcony.

The two women are brought back from their trip to tornado valley by Misato running her hands over Mays body, Maya freaks out and hides behind Ritsuko. Ritsuko was about to give Misato a piece of her mind but Shinji cut her off.

"Now that your here we can get started." Shinji says undressing both women with his eyes. Both women instinctively grab their jackets in an attempt to stop Shinji from imagining them naked.

"What is this about Shinji and why are you dressed like that Misato!" Ritsuko shouts at Shinji and Misato.

"All will be explained by a simple demonstration but I will need two volunteers." Shinji says sitting down on the upturned sofa.

"It's a good thing that two new volunteers just showed up. Asuka could not go another round and I'm a little sleepy." Misato stretches, winks at Maya and goes to her bedroom. Shinji gets up and makes his way towards Ritsuko and Maya. Maya holds onto Ritsuko's arm in fear as Shinji moves towards them.

Rei is running as fast as her legs will take her, which is very fast indeed. Her speed shocked most people that she passed. It's not every day a blue and red blur passes you leaving a gust of wind blowing up your skirt. Rei wanted to know just what Shinji had to tell her about her future and the choice she would have to make for it. Rei arrive at Shinji's apartment block and sprints up the stairs, she is in to much of a hurry to take the slow elevator. Rei reaches the top of the stairs and runs straight at Shinji's apartment. When she gets close to the door, Rei tries to stop only to slip on a wet patch on the floor. Rei skids right up to the door only to have it open and Shinji catch her before she hits the wall.

When Rei recovers from the shock of almost hitting the wall, she looks up and finds Shinji smiling at her. Rei smiles back. Rei looks into Shinji's eyes and Shinji looks straight back. Before Rei knows whats happening, Shinji pulls her into a long, passionate kiss which she happily returns.

Shinji gets up then picks Rei up bridle style and takes her into the living room. Once in the living room, Rei looks around and spots Maya and Ritsuko in a corner looking like they just had a very good time. Both are sporting dreamy smiles and covered in sweat and by the smell of the room what they were doing lasted a long time.

"Are you ready to make the choice?" Shinji whispers into Rei's left ear.

"What choice Ikari-kun."

"Continue to be the Commanders puppet or be with me and live the rest of your life in happiness." Rei starts to think about it. It would never have crossed her mind to go against the Commander had no one brought it up and even in the past when it was brought up he never agreed to betray him but she has never had a choice which could lead to a better future for herself.

"I want you Ikari-kun. Not the Commander." This is exactly hat Shinji wanted to hear. Shinji takes her into his room for a night of long, passionate intimacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the long awaited third chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Genesis D. Roses for beta reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A stray strand of light pierces the dark room inhabited by it sole occupant. The strand of light travel round the room and stops on the face of the sleeping girl. Rei. The young girl fidgets for a second before slowly opening her eyes and being blinded by the light. Rei sits up and rubs her tired eyes, removing the crust that formed during her sleep. Rei ears twitch as the sound of muffled voices reaches her. She gets out of bed and moves to the door and slides it open a notch. Now that the door is open she can hear the voices more clearly.

"Could you go over it again Shinji?"

"What! Again? This will be the third time Misato!"

"Just go over it again would you dear?"

"OK Ritsuko, Asuka I'll start with you job again."

"Just hurry it up! Bloody Misato always forgetting."

"Shut it Asuka!"

"Why don't you make me you drunken hussy!"

"Please you two! Stop fighting."

"Thank you Maya, now back to business. Asuka you are to round up all the women on the streets you can persuade to join are cause. I don't care how you do it but get it done before 5pm and take them to Tokyo 3 central park by the statue."

"You got it boss!"

"Now listen carefully Misato. You are to gather all the female section two agents together and without being detected steal all the light firearms you can get your hands on. Don't forget again!"

"Will do Shin-chan."

"Ritsuko, you are to assist Misato by deactivating the security and I can not stress enough about covering any traces that you were doing so."

"Don't worry Shinji. Thats child's play."

"Maya, you are to go to this address and pick up this suit I ordered and bring it back to me."

"Will do cutie."

"Don't call me that."

"But you are!"

"Enough! All of you get to work. Asuka, Misato and Ritsuko I'll meet you at the park around 5pm."

Rei walks back to the bed and sits down. Just as she does the door opens and Shinji walks in. Shinji sits next to Rei and puts his arm around her. Rei leans into him and sighs before speaking.

"Do you need me for any task?"

"You were listing? What I need is your protection and loyalty. When everything starts up my life will be in danger."

"Do not worry Shinji-kun. Nothing will happen to you for as long as I live. I promise." Rei get up and starts to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asks.

"To for fill the promise I just made." Rei ties her last shoe and and turns to face Shinji. "I shall be back soon with backup." With that said Rei leaves the room and exits the apartment. Shinji walks into the living room and sits next to Pen Pen.

"Looks like its just you and me for a while."

"Warrrk!"

"What! Why?"

"Warrk wark."

"If I get you a mate will you forgive me?"

"Warrrrrk!"

"OK its a deal." Shinji shakes Pen Pens flipper then pushes the power button on on the remote to the TV and settles back.

Rei is walking through one of the many off limits corridors. This one is however is leading to a room that only four people have access to. A room that in some ways makes everything that Commander Ikari is planning possible.

Rei reaches the security card locked door and slides her card through. When the door opens, Rei walks up to and below the only camera in the room. She pulls a device out of her pocket that she obtained from Ritsuko and connects it to the camera then looks at her watch. Rei starts counting down and when she reaches zero the light on the camera turns off. Rei activates the device that replays a small segment of film over and over again. Rei turns around and walks up to the giant tank that resides on the room. Rei pushes a button and all the LCL is drained from the tank. Thirteen pairs of fists start pounding on the glass. The glass shakes and cracks start to form and grow in size. The glass eventually shatters and thirteen bodies jump from the tank and look at Rei.

"Why have you awakened us?" All the clones say at the same time.

"The Commander scenario is no more. We have a new role now and that is to protect Shinji-kun at all costs." Says Rei.

"Is It wise to betray the Commander?" A single clone says.

"No but this path leads to happiness and life for any of us that survive the up and coming war against Nerv."

"Is Shinji worth that much to you that you would betray the Commander?" Another clone asks.

"No one else could have swayed me."

"Very well. We shall be at Shinji's beck and call."

"We do not have long. We should return to Misatos apartment as soon as possible. Follow me." Rei turns around and the thirteen clone follow her. Rei takes them to the changing rooms and is thankful that Ritsuko has hijacked the security cameras so that they would be caught. The clones get dressed in plug suits then follow Rei out of Nerv and back to Misatos apartment.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next chapter and just like the last chapter of EBBND there is not a single person that speaks, well no speeches with in "bla bla bla" anyway. Thanks to Genesis D. Roses for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Asuka has been walking the streets of Tokyo Three for a few hours now. For some reason police patrols have tripled since she started from Misato's apartment. Whenever one would pass her they would slow down and watch her until they were to far away and then speed off. Asuka wasn't sure why but it could have to do with the small army of women that are now following her around. This in it self is strange because Asuka knew that she isn't that good at convincing people to do what she asks unless she does so with violence. But when she mentioned Shinji they all seemed to perk up and became easily swayed to become part of Shinji's girl collection. Asuka isn't sure exactly why Shinji wants so many women but that doesn't really matter because with Shinji ordering Misato to get hold of enough guns for an army meant Shinjiis building one. Asuka thought that it was just his newly grown spine and dropped testicles that is making him go crazy but Asuka liked this new Shinji, he has become everything she wants in a man and the bonus is that he is the same age and returns her affections, unlike Kaji.

Asuka and her followers stop when they get to the east side entrance to the Geo-front. Asuka gathers the women together and tells them they are now going the central park of Tokyo Three. The women don't complain and start their trek to the park but are stopped as some Police cars pull out in front of the group. The Police officers get out their cars and draw their guns and aim them at the women. They start to shout out orders and the women start getting confused. Asuka tries her best to calm them down but when more Police cars come up behind them, the women start to panic. Asuka tries to talk to the Police. The Police only throw more orders at her and when Asuka doesn't comply, one ofPolice officers shoot a rubber bullet at her, it hit her head and knocked her out cold. The women are about to flee but are stopped as two over sized Nazi shaped ninja stars are embedded in the ground in front of them. More start flying from nowhere and the officers around the women start falling to the ground dead.

Out of nowhere a woman, dressed all in black, drops in front of the women next to Asuka. She kneels down and examen's Asuka then picks her up. She then tells the women to follow her to the park. The women stand their ground until the women introduces herself. She says that she is called Miho (My favorite character from SIN CITY) and that Shinji called her when he got wind that the Police were looking for anything suspicious. And a large group of people following an Eva pilot is very suspicious. The women then follow her to the park.

Maya finally finds the place that Shinji told her about. It is in a very run down part of the city, more so the where Rei lives. The place is located in the center of a string of buildings all that look ready to be knocked down or if a strong enough breeze came along that would work to. Maya enters the building and descends the stairs into the basement until she come to a door that is ajar. Stepping through Maya coughs at the amount of cigarette smoke, her eyes sting from the thickness of it. A deep, wheezing voice tells her to collect the package by the door and get out. Maya didn't need to be told twice and fumbled around the door until she finds the package and runs back up the stairs and out the dilapidated building. Maya takes a few deep breaths then takes a slow walk back to the apartment.

Misato has collected all the Section Two agents that she could and with their help havecommandeered a few Section Two vans. With Ritsuko controlling the security cameras there was no fear of getting cough on camera. Misato and the agents have raided the weapon storage and have taken all the small fire arms and loaded them in the vans. A few bigger fire arms also caught Misato's attention. These were Ritsoko's prototype weapons that she's developing in case an Angel that is to small to be fought by the Eva's comes along. They were not complete but Ritsoko can finish them now that she has more time on her hands. Misato leads the agents out of Nerv and picks up Ritsuko near the exit with two dead, male, Section Two agents. On the way back to the apartment Misato almost faints when she spots what looks like Rei leading thirteen exact copies of herself, so do most of the agents. The only person not affected by what was seen is Ritsuko who just laughs at their reactions.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Genesis D. Roses for beta reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Maya stumbles into Misato's apartment, panting heavily and drenched in sweat from running hard to get back quickly. The weight of the package didn't help. She gets her self a class of water to quench her thirst then sits down at the table to catch her breath. Shortly after Shinji walks in the kitchen and sits opposite Maya. Before Shinji can ask Maya for the package; throws the package to him. Shinji thanks her then proceeds to unwrap the package.

From inside the package Shinji pulls out a pair of black boots, a leather coat, three pairs of black jeans and five pairs or black t-shirts. (A.N. I bet some of you were expecting a zuit suit but this is not the 40's so modern attire will do.) Maya looks at the contents of the package confused. If Shinji wanted a change of clothing he could of just went to a shop not a strange guy that lives in broken down houses.

"Why the hell did you ask me to get those from a dangerous place? You could have gone to a cloths store!" Maya says with anger in her voice.

"You can't buy this from any legal store Maya."

"What's so special about this stuff? It looks normal to me." Maya asks

"This is made from a material call HARD BODY. I don't know why they call it that but they do. HARD BODY is flexible, can stop bullets from a fifty calibre pistol."

"You mean a Desert Eagle?" (A.N. Possibly the greatest hand gun ever made. The gun has about 5000 different configurations meaning no two Desert Eagles are the same.)

"If you want to me to go into specifics then yes. Now let me continue. It can not be pierced by any blade and is heat resistant to one thousand degrees." Shinji explains.

"And you can afford something like that?"

"I save the city from Angels so I get massive discounts." Just then the door opens and Misato, Ritsuko and about ten Section Two agents walk into the apartment. All but Ritsuko have pale faces. Shinji gives Ritsuko a questioning look. Ritsuko just smugly smiles and walks off leaving Shinji to deal with the sickly looking women.

"Alright, what happened to all of you?"

"You won't believe me unless you see it for yourself" Misato answers then walks off into the living room. Shinji walks to the arch separating the kitchen and the living room.

"Misato, are these all the agents you could get." Shinji asks.

"No. The rest are unloading the vans." Misato says while flipping through TV channels. Shinji walks back into the kitchen and is greeted by an very unusual sight. Shinji had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to believe what he was seeing. In front of him are Rei and thirteen exact copies.

"I never knew you had sisters, that all look exactly like you."

"Now you do."

"Hu, now I do. I guess that's all I'm getting out of her." Rei and the clones walk out the kitchen then four of the agents run in the kitchen to escape the clones. Shinji shouts to the women to be ready in an hour. Everyone shouts back OK and go about their business. Shinji goes to his room to change.

Miho and the group of women enter the park. Asuka is still out cold and has developed a nasty looking swelling on her head. As the group get to the centre of the park they see a big stage has been set up. All around are female Section Two agents, who appear to be securing the area. On the right of the stage is Ritsuko and Maya, both with clip board and trying to organise what's going on.

On the left are Shinji and the Rei's. They are talking about something out of ear reach. Miho tells the women to wait by the stage then walks up to Shinji. Shinji turns to greet Miho but when he spots Asuka in her arms he becomes worried.

"Miho, what happened?" Shinji asks taking Asuka from Miho's arms and laying her on the stage.

"They were ambushed by the police. When I got there Asuka was already unconscious. One of the woman told be that they shot a rubber bullet at her." Miho says in a cool, collected voice. Shinji calls Ritsuko over. Ritsuko examines Asuka but with only a years worth of medical training she can't say what's wrong with her other then there is a swelling on her head. Ritsuko calls Maya over and tells her to pick Asuka up. She then tells Shinji that she is going to take Asuka to the hospital. Shinji agrees and asks Miho to accompany them in case something happens.

When everything is ready Shinji walks to the centre of the stage then addresses the women.

"Women of Tokyo Three! Our time has come! We are going to start a revolution! A revolution that will free us from the law! Free us from the Angels! Free us from my bastard of a farther who wants the world to end just to be with my mother! It's too bad that my mother want nothing to do with him! From this day forth we will be the new law! And this is how well will attain our future!"

Shinji goes over his plan on how they will take over Tokyo Three and to do it they will all become prostitutes with Shinji as their pimp. Shinji will give them protection and receive a ten percent cut of all there earnings. If everything goes as planed Shinji and the women will own Tokyo Three.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hope this is not as boring as the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

After the meeting in the park Shinji's plan was set into motion. First Shinji concentrated on the north section of the city. This had the military base and because all the soldiers were men it was not hard to seduce them. Before long all the men were to tired to do anything so booked themselves a long overdue holiday. Some though held their job above them selves and refused to leave their job. They were killed by Misato's Banshees in there sleep after a night of pleasure. After the north section was secure, Shinji gave the order to slowly spreed out into the west. When that is secure Shinji will give the order to spreed into the south and then the east.

Asuka left the hospital after a day after she was brought in. Except for the swelling on her head she was fine and after a couple of days was back to her old self ... sort of. Asuka got a new hatred for men that day and got herself a new hobby. She would capture any sleazy looking men and torture them for hours. After which they would be killed and disposed of. The only male she trusts is of cause Shinji, so when she wasn't torturing men she would try to seduce Shinji. It didn't work all the time but only because Shinji was busy.

Ritsuko and Maya spend most of there time trying to make the human sized anti-Angel weapons work. Out of the three weapons, Ritsuko and Maya have so far only got the two pistols to work. The rifle though is causing a lot of trouble. Not because they didn't have time or the rifle was particularly hard to construct but because Maya would make a rude comment every so often which led to the scientists making out. This happens a lot recently, Ritsuko didn't know that Maya loved her until one sexual escapade where she accidentally blurted it out. Ritsuko never thought herself to be that way but after the first night with Maya then hearing her say that, batting for the other team never sounded to appealing.

After a long discussion with Rei's sisters, Shinji turned them into a hit squad with Miho as their leader. Shinji sent them after people that held power in Tokyo Three. First was the Mayor. It wasn't hard to get one of Rei's sisters into the Mayer's office alone. It turned out that he liked children in a bad way. He had his eyes in Rei for a long time and didn't turn down the chance to get her alone. When they were, Rei 3 had some fun with him. She tied him on and spoke dirty to him, much to the Mayors enjoyment. And before the Mayer knew what happened, Rei 3 had stuck her thumbs in his eyes. The guards outside the Mayors office would have burst in to see why the mayor was screaming had they not been killed by Rei's 4 and 5. It didn't take long for Rei 3 to get board so she tied a rope round the Mayors neck tightly, cutting off his air then left him to suffocate. Rei's 6 to 15 tied up any lose ends that led to Rei 2.

The second was the Commissioner of Tokyo Three. He was hard to get to but Rei's sisters are a cunning lot. Ever since the death of the Mayor, the Commissioner had an escort of highly trained and well armed officers to protect him. One night on his way home, Rei's sisters set themselves up on rooftops, all equipped with sniper rifles. The were positioned so they could take the officers off one by one. The Commissioners escorts were taken out and the last of Rei's sisters shot out his one of his tyres, sending the car into a spin then to a halt. As the Commissioner got out his now totaled car he heard footsteps. He tuned around and saw thirteen identical girls and one women. Just as he was about to speak Miho threw her Nazi ninja star at him, cutting his head in two from the mouth.

The third was Nerv's very own priest. It was the priests role to keep the people calm, to tell them that the Angels are a test from God to see if humans are worthy to live. The priest was also a major source of income for Nerv. Shinji chose him because without the priest, panic and chaos were surely to follow and at the same time cut off money for Nerv. Getting to the priest was far easier then anyone would have expected. The priest lived in a private neighborhood that is patrolled by Section Two agent. The Rei's followed him from the shadows one night while he was drunk. He stumbled into a dark ally out of Section Two's watch, all the Rei's had to do was sneak up on him silently and cut his throat without a sound. The many lessons Miho taught them came in handy.

Misato spent most of her time training a large amount of women for an army. This went well and didn't take long to get them fit and skilled enough to look after themselves and others when the time came for it. After a few subtilely dropped hints from Asuka, Misato sent some of her newly trained soldiers out to catch Kaji. Kaji cam along quietly thinking that his luck and charm had finally paid off. When he was in a large dark room with no way out, he realized that he was taken into a trap. When Misato and Asuka showed up he thought that he was saved but when they pulled out a gun he knew he was wrong. Asuka shot his legs sending him to the floor. Misato shot his genitalia off and after an hour of listening to his cries to live, both Misato and Asuka shot his head and left his corps to rot.

* * *

Please be brutaly honet with your reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

My longest chapter for this story yet. that should please some of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Miho and her little army of Rei clones are walking through the south of Tokyo Three. Shinji sent them to scout out any possible threats that may be lurking and eliminate them before he moves the women in. Miho had got hold of a map of the city. She is using it to find any possible hideouts that can be used by thugs. They have been to most places on the map and crossed them off. None of the places they went to came up with any results of danger but what the strange thing is, that when they entered the south of the city thing became quiet. Miho had a felling that since they entered they were being followed but who ever it was is just as good, if not better, at hiding in the shadows.

Whoever was following them made a mistake when he accidentally kicked a can. Miho quickly dashed off towards the sound. As she entered the ally where the sound came from she barely evaded a blade aimed at her neck. She quickly figured that the can was not accidentally kicked and drew her sword. Miho didn't move nor take a breath as she listened for any sound that would give away the silent assassin.

A very quiet foot steep behind her alerted Miho to the assassin's presence and quickly brings her sword around and deflects the blade. Before the assassin can back off Miho grabs him and throws him out the dark ally. As the assassin land under a street lamp, it becomes apparent that it was no man but a woman dressed in a whole black ninja suit. Seeing that her cover is blown now she is in the light she takes off her mask.

Miho is a little surprised at who she see. "O-Ren Ishii!"

"I must say Miho; you have improved since the last time we spared. It used to be me throwing you around." O-Ren says with a chuckle. The laughter quickly ends as thirteen tanto's are pointed at her.

"Would you mind calling off your girl scouts?" O-Ren asks.

"After you answer some questions. What are you doing here? Isn't ruling over Japans criminal syndicates a full time job?"

"That's why I'm here. The criminal head of Tokyo Three has left in fear of his life. I now have his head on my wall. You know I hate cowardice."

"So you want to know what's happening in Tokyo Three. A revolution is what's happening. It won't be long before the city is owned by the women." Miho jesters with her head for the girls to steep back. The girls do so but keep their tanto's poised to defend them selves.

"Now you know what's happening, what are you going to do?" Miho asks. O-Ren thinks for a little bit before answering.

"Who's in charge?" O-Ren asks.

"Shinji." All the clones answer at the same time creating an eerie sound that almost scares O-Ren.

"A man is in charge? I thought that this city will be owned by women."

"Shinji was the catalyst for everything that has happened. When it's all over Shinji will hand it down to the women." Miho explains.

"I think its time I met him. Could you arrange it?"

"I can take you to him right now. Girls don't take your eyes off her, she's devious." Miho then leads her to Shinji's apartment. The whole way there the girls never took their eyes off O-Ren, making O-Ren very nervous. When they steep through the threshold and into the kitchen they are greeted by clouds of smoke. Miho opens the window and the smoke escapes to reveal Ritsuko still tampering with the anti-angel rifle. Next to her is an ash-tray overflowing with cigarettes. Ritsuko doesn't acknowledge them carries on working as Miho, O-Ren and the girls walk past into the living room.

"So where's Shinji?" O-Ren asks impatiently.

"He's around somewhere." Miho sits down on the sofa and the clones sit around her, still keeping an eye on O-Ren. Suddenly shouting mixed with laughter is heard coming from one of the rooms.

"Shinji ha… don't do … aww … ha haa Shinji! No! Haa …yes! Stop that!" The room with the noise open revealing Asuka in the buff. She quickly runs off into another room laughing and giggling.

"Where do you think you're going?" Comes a voice with a playful tone to it. Shinji exits the room, also in the buff, and runs after Asuka, only to run into Asuka closing the door and locking it. Shinji turns around and sees fifteen sets of eyes in him. Shinji walks back to his room and comes back with some shorts on.

"Shinji, this is O-Ren Ishii; leader of Japans criminal organisations. She wanted to meet you." Miho says introducing O-Ren.

"Pleased to meat you." Shinji says with a polite bow but one that didn't show any difference in their level of station.

"The one in charge is a boy? Is this some kind of a joke?" The second O-Ren finished the sentence all the clones brought their tanto's back to O-Ren. Another tanto from behind her was put against her neck.

"It is not wise to insult Shinji in any way around the women around here. Especially around one of his lovers, like the one with the tanto to your neck."

"Girls leave her be. O-Ren Ishii comes from a world were only adults hold any power." The tanto's being held by the clones are retracted but the one on O-Ren's neck stays put.

"Rei you too." Shinji says playfully. The tanto on O-Ren's neck is slowly removed; Rei then walks past her up to Shinji. Reis kisses Shinji before going to the room Asuka looked herself in. Asuka unlocks the door and pulled Rei inside with a playful smirk on her face the closes and locks the door again.

"I happen to be the pilot of Evangelion Unit One. The two girls looked in that room are the pilots of Evangelion Units Zero and Two. Now what can I do for you" Shinji asks the stunned O-Ren.

"Do you really think you can pull this off?"

"I don't think I can. I know I can. With everyone's help of course."

"Then I'll help you."

"At what price? It wasn't easy to drive most of the thugs and thieves out of Tokyo Three but I plan on keeping it that way." Shinji says with a serious tone to his voice. His tone makes the clones ready their tanto's again but Shinji's hand jester keeps them at bay.

"I will supply you with guns and ammunition and you pay me ten percent of what you bring in. Deal?"

"Guns and ammunition we already have. I need more solders to help keep the women safe. If you can provide that then you have a deal." O-Ren thinks it over. She has more then enough female attendants and losing a couple hundred won't hurt her.

"They will have to be trained. Is that okay?" Shinji nods and shakes O-Ren's hand. Before anything more can be said the door housing Asuka and Rei opens and they quickly pull Shinji inside and lock the door for a third time.

"Let's go on another patrol girls. I've heard enough of their love making this week." Miho and the girls leave and when the sound of two moaning girls makes its way through the paper thin walls, O-Ren leaves as well.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8 Revised

Yes I know it's chapter eight again but this chapter had so many problems that I had to go over it. It is now longer, with fewer mistakes. It should also be easier to follow. For those of you that are wondering I am still in Japan. The problem is though that I cannot sleep! There is so much to do here and I find myself to be very excited. Not only that I found myself a girl-friend. (She speaks English, thank Goddess Izanami, better then I do LOL) Thanks to her I can understand things a lot better. Anyway here's the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Revised **

Foyutsuki is having a bad time. On his way home, after a long and arduous day at Nerv, he had an encounter with a woman, who he almost hit with his car! He got out to check her over, to make sure she was alright. She was fine but a little shook up from the ordeal. At first glance she seemed like a normal woman but after she calmed down and composed herself, she changed. The woman started flirting with the old collage professor. But what shocked Foyutsuki more was that he like it. It wasn't long after that, that they were both heading towards Foyutsuki's home. What followed after a couple of drinks, was a night of sex that only the young were designed for. Foyutsuki could not believe that a young woman could fall for an old man like him, and he was right not too.

In the morning things changed. Foyutsuki woke up to an empty bed but not and empty room. The woman was sitting in a chair near the door smoking a cigarette. She took a long drag and blew it out slowly before telling Foyutsuki that he owed her seven hundred thousand yen (3,134.88 Pounds or 5,971.57 US Dollars) for her spending the night. Naturally, Foyutsuki was shocked and surprised at the revelation that the woman was a prostitute. Foyutsuki said that he had no idea that she was a prostitute and refused to pay. That was the last thing he remembered before someone hit him on the back of his head. He woke up to find himself gagged, blindfolded and tied to an uncomfortable chair.

The sound of a door opening and closing brings Foyutsuki out of his reminiscing. The sound of a chair being dragged towards him didn't bode well for the old man. He feels the gag being untied and removed. A familiar voice then speaks to him.

"Foyutsuki. It's been a while. How are things at Nerv?"

"Is that you Shinji?" Foyutsuki's blindfold is removed and Foyutsuki get a look at his kidnapper. What stood before him is indeed Shinji but a more mature looking version of the boy.

"Foyutsuki, do you know why you are here?" Shinji asks the bound man. Foyutsuki looks at him confused. Shinji sighs at the predicament the old man has got himself into.

"You are here because you refused to pay for the service that was provided last night."

"Service? It was just a whore looking for a quick buck." Shinji back hands Foyutsuki hard across the face.

"A whore is someone with no morals, no sense of worth, comes cheep and usually disease ridden! My women have morals, high standards, are very expensive, clean and don't have sax with anyone they don't want too!" Shinji explains with malice in his voice.

"Your girls? What are you? Their pimp or something?" Shinji smiles and then explains to Foyutsuki a little about what's going on. Foyutsuki cannot believe what Shinji is saying. The Shinji he knew could never do this. (A.N. I don't think that's true. If Shinji had his way in the series he would have had Asuka and Rei leather bound and on leads. Shinji is so messed up.)

"What would your mother think about this! She would be disappointed with you!" Foyutsuki shouts at Shinji.

"It was mothers Idea. You would not believe the things mother said while I was in the Eva. She kept going on about how men use their big egos to make up for their small appendages. How men think they own women and the world. Well mother wants to change all that. Mother wants a world where both sexes are equal. To do this I have start small and end big."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Foyutsuki ask.

"That's easy. I'm going to take over Nerv and use the Eva's to wipe out all the male leaders in the world and replace them with women. Nothing on this planet can stand up to an Eva." Suddenly an explosion shakes the room. "If you will excuse me professor." Shinji leaves the room.

Outside Shinji is greeted by Ritsuko with a worried look on her face. She quickly explains that Eva Unit 5 has appeared in the city. She then explains that Unit 5 was supposed to have been destroyed in Nevada in an accident a while back. Since the disappearance of the Rei clones Nerv has been locked down tight so fighting Unit 5 with an Eva was out of the question.

Shinji asks if the human sized, anti-Angle guns could hurt the Eva. Ritsuko explains that the power is the same as an Eva rifle and pistol, so the weapons could easily penetrate the armor and hurt the Eva, but the area of affect is a lot smaller so it would not be enough to stop the rampaging Eva. Shinji tells Ritsuko to watch Foyutsuki then grabs the two finished pistols, off Ritsuko's work bench, AKA the kitchen table, and headed outside. Near the center of the city; Unit 5 is standing tall and appears to be waiting for something. What it is though Shinji has no idea. Shinji makes his way to the bottom of the apartment building while phoning Miho to meet him their.

When he gets to the bottom, he finds Miho waiting on a customized bike of her own design. Miho throws Shinji a helmet and Shinji gets on the back of the bike. They drive off to the center of the city. After scaling to the top of tallest building in the center of the city, Shinji finds Rei's sisters waiting for him. They seemed to know what he is planning as they attack a rope to Shinji's waist and secured the other end to the building. Shinji was very relieved that they were their because he didn't really think about how he was going to land on the Eva without killing himself. Shinji then nods to the girls and jumps off the building. Shinji descends quickly and just as he gets to the Eva's shoulder and the rope becomes tort, Shinji removes it and lands with a thud. Shinji gets to his feat and quickly runs to the plug but it is made difficult as the Eva starts to shake and makes grabs at him. Shinji manages to evade and grabs and keep his footing as he makes his way to the plug. Shinji opens the control panel and finds that the language setting was set to English and Shinji cannot understand English.

Shinji unholsters his pistols and aims them at the plug locks. Shinji pulls the triggers but nothing happens. Shinji tries again but this time with the safety off. Shinji pulls the triggers an again nothing happens. Then without warning the guns release a glass shattering screech. The sound deafens Shinji and the recoil knocks Shinji off his feet. But the plug locks are destroyed and the plug is released. The plug rockets off and lands some distance away. The Eva starts to sway and Shinji quickly runs and makes it back to the Eva's shoulder just in time to grab the rope.

After descending the building with Rei's sisters following close behind, Shinji makes his way to the jettisoned plug. The plug is surrounded by Misato and her army of women. Shinji cautiously walks up to plug. He puts his hands on the hatch locks then nods to Misato. Misato and three solders aim their rifles at the hatch. Shinji then proceeds to opens the hatch the quickly moves out the way. The LCL sprays out the plug covering the army of women and the surrounding area. When no one attempts to leave the plug, Shinji makes his way inside. Inside he finds the body of an unconscious girl, no older then himself. He finds a bruise on her head, obviously the reason why she is unconscious. He scoops her up into his arms. A couple of minutes later he emerges with the unconscious, red haired girl in his arms. He gives the girl to Misato and they all get aboard the stolen Nerv vans and leaves the Eva for Nerv.

**

* * *

**Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Shinji is contemplating what to do with the female pilot of Eva Unit 5. When Shinji got her to the apartment, he immediately had her tied up to prevent her from escaping. She woke up a few hours later and was greeted by Misato, who was put in charge of interrogating the pilot. Misato though, could not get anything out of the girl except her name, rank and number. The girl, it seemed, was trained to resist integrations, and very good at it. Every trick Misato knew, that didn't involve torture, didn't even faze the girl. Ritsuko wanted to inject truth serum but Misato and Shinji were both against it.

Shinji stretches making both Rei and Asuka, who were sleeping on him, to stir. Shinji prise himself out of their grasps and walks into the interrogating room. As he enters, Mana Kirishima, locks her eyes on him, giving him a death stair. Shinji pulls a chair from the corner and sits in front of her with the back rest to his chest and arms draped over the rest also. They stair at each, trying to gain dominance. Shinji smiles when she averts her eyes to get his dominating gaze off her. Shinji starts his own integration.

"State your name." Shinji says in a commanding voice.

"Mana Kirishima. Pilot of"

"Only answer what I ask for!"

"Why did you show up in Eva Unit 5?." Mana keeps her eyes averted and keeps quiet.

"Who sent you?" Mana still keeps quiet. Shinji stands up and kicks his chair away from him. Mana looks towards the chair then at Shinji with fear in her eyes. Shinji grabs the chair she is sitting on and picks it up. When their faces are close Shinji speaks again.

"I am at my last tether! Either tell me what I want to know or I will get Asuka to beat it out of you!" Mana starts shaking in her chair. Shinji drops her, causing one of the legs to break and the chair to fall on its side.

"Asuka, come in here."

"What is it? Rei wanted to know rear penetration." Asuka says walking into the room.

"I didn't need to know that ... anyway, I want you to beat out any information you can get out of her."

"Can I use any method I want?" Asuka asks hopefully.

"Knock yourself out." Shinji walks out, leaving Asuka alone with Mana. Mana looks at Asuka and sees a twinkle in her eyes that can only mean trouble her. Mana knows what Asuka is capable of. She had read Asuka's personal profile and it showed her to have a nasty temper and tendency to be violent when ordered too or when confronted.

"Well what should I do with you." Asuka says taping her face with her index finger. Asuka gets a big evil mile on her face. She slowly walks up to Mana and removes the rope that bound her to the chair but still kept her arms and legs tied.

Shinji is sitting on the couch waiting for the sounds he is expecting to come from the room. He waits a couple of minutes then hears the first sounds of Mana breaking under Asuka's skilled hands. Misato walks in, drinking a beer, wondering why there is moaning coming from the interrogation room, which used to be her room.

"hiccup Shinji, why is their moans is sexual hiccup pleasure coming from the interrogation room?" Misato says in her drunken state.

"I sent Asuka in there to soften Mana's will." A long moan echoes round the room. "She seems to have succeeded."

"How hiccup does that help to get any information out of her?" Misato asks confused.

"The girls gay." Another moan, loader then the last, echoes round the roam. "By getting her infatuated with Asuka, I can convert her over to our side and get her to tell us everything. And by scaring her it makes her want to latch on to someone." Shinji explains.

"If you say so. Rei would have been a better choice hiccup I think. Shes got a more of a gentle touch then Asuka."

"I would not." Rei says from behind Misato, making her jump and ending her hiccups. "Evan if Shinji said to, I would not seduce her."

"And why not?" Misato says questioning Rei.

"I love Shinji and Asuka. No one else. I will never touch another person like I do Shinji and Asuka." Rei says walking past Misato then siting and hugging Shinji. After things quiet down Shinji asks Misato a question,

"What did you do with Foyutsuki?"

"After getting all the information I could out of him, he was convinced to go on holiday and never to return. That is unless he wants to pay his debt. I'll get the report ready for you." Misato exits the living room leaving Shinji to ask Rei an uncomfortable question.

"So ... why do you want to know about ... rear penetration?" Rei thinks back to her conversation with Asuka that Shinji cut short by calling Asuka.

"I overheard Maya talking to Ritsuko about it. I just wanted to know about it."

"Well it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." _I'm open to many things but not that! Please don't want it!_ Shinji mentally begs to Rei.

"Does it feel nice" Rei asks with curiosity. _I'm going to kill Maya!_ Shinji mentally threatens.

"I ... I don't know Rei. Personally I don't want to give, or be on the receiving end of, such a thing."

Asuka opens the door, leaving the interrogation room, licking her fingers. She then smiles at Shinji.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know as long as you keep your phallus away from her."

"Good! I have the two girls I want anyway. Asuka get all the information you can out of her." Shinji say happily since he can now get the information he wants out of her.

"Don't worry Shinji. She thoroughly enjoys the way I integrate her." Asuka smiles, walks back into the interrogation room and closes the door. Shinji turns to Rei to continue their conversation but Rei jumps him, knocking Shinji to the floor.

"I want intercourse. Now!" Rei commands with a deadly serious tone of voice. Even though he wouldn't, Rei didn't give Shinji a chance to decline her offer as she drags him off to their room.

_Please don't ask for anal! Please don't ask for anal! Please don't ask for anal!_ Are Shinji's last thoughts.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The streets of Tokyo Three have never been safer, thanks to the constant patrols by Misato's army. The women have made a killing with all the money they have brought in and Shinji now has enough money to start implementing his plan to take over Nerv. But Shinji has one problem. He promised a certain warm water, genetically advanced war penguin a mate and he has, as of yet, not fulfilled his promise. But today he is going to because without the penguin on his side, taking Nerv will be difficult.

Shinji has used all his connection and those of O-Ren Ishii's to find a lab that still does genetic experiments on penguins. All of Shinji's connections came up negative but O-Ren Ishii came through with one, and as luck would have it they were carrying on the same work as the people that made Penpen. Now that Shinji knows where the place is, he calls Miho to collect him then gets ready. He Picks up his two Anti-Angel pistols, now will recoil dampeners, and his finished Anti-Angel rifle also with a dampener. He quickly gets dressed in his Hard Body gear and makes his way down the apartment. When Miho arrives he jumps on the back, tells Miho the location and they take off.

O-Ren Ishii told Shinji that the facility is heavily guarded. To Shinji that is a little strange considering that no weapons are held in the facility or animal activists have protested in over ten years. The place is also a maze and every door requires a card with a level of clearance. The clearance gets higher the further you inside you get, and there are patrols every five minutes which make staying undetected very hard. Luckily for Shinji, O-Ren managed to get one of her operatives into the building. The operatives name is Meryl Silverburgh She has been trained to blend in with the enemy. This makes her invisible but still in plain sight. By the time Shinji gets their, Meryl should already have the placed mapped out and waiting for him to arrive.

Miho pulls over to the electoral fence surrounding the compound. Shinji hops off and tells Miho to hide until Shinji gets out of the compound. Miho nods and drives off leaving Shinji with a mouth full of dust. Next time Shinji will stand away from the back tyre as Miho revs the engine, holds the break and puts her foot on the gas peddle as they say.

To Shinji, the place looks more like an army compound. From his position he can see search lights everywhere and patrolling soldiers. It is going to be far from easy to get inside. Shinji walks up to a near by power distribution box. O-Ren said that this is the only flaw in their defense. Shinji took out one on of his pistols and shot the box. Shinji knew that this would alert the guards and that means they will also be distracted for a short period of time but afterwards they will be searching for him.

Then the fence went down, Shinji quickly scrambled up and over it and ran to the nearest building just before the guards arrived. Power was reestablished and the alert is sent out. Shinji hides in the shadows for a lone guard to come by. He pounces on one that let their guard down; he knocks him out and takes his card then slips inside the building. Inside his codec goes off.

'Can you hear me Shinji? This is Meryl.' Shinji puts his hand to his ear.

'I hear you Meryl'

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKINIG! You alerted the guards to our presence!'

'I had to get in some how.'

'There is a hole in the fence that you could have used! Did you listen to a thing O-Ren said?

'Err of course I did. I just wanted to make a scene.'

'This is not the time or place to be making scenes. We have to stay covert unless you want to be killed. Now make your way to the first floor elevator. You will find a room next to it. Inside you will find a guard with a clearance card for the elevator. I will contact you when you make it to the first laboratory. Meryl out.'

Shinji makes his way to wards the elevator, staying out the security cameras FOV. (A/N Field Of Vision) He finds the elevator and the room next to it. Shinji slips in and finds the guard sleeping on the job. Shinji quickly hits him on the head, putting him into a deeper sleep, and takes his card. Shinji then enters the elevator and pushes one of only two buttons, the down button. Exiting the elevator Shinji sees a drastic change in the appearance of the place. The walls are covered in bullet holes and slash marks, blood everywhere but no bodies but Shinji does find a card to allow him to proceed further. Going down he halls Shinji surveys the place further, a lot of doors have been broken into and the cameras have been destroyed. When Shinji reaches the first laboratory, he finds the door open and everything pitch black inside. Shinji's codec goes off again.

'You took you time and that's something we no longer have thanks to your stunt earlier'

'What happened down here?'

'The very reason you are here is what happened'

'You mean the penguin?'

'It's a war penguin. That's what it's designed to do.'

'Yeah but the one at home.'

'Your one is domesticated. This one is not. Now the soldiers have it pined down in the second lab. I don't know how long it will last so you better hurry. You will find a maximum level clearance card on the table near the door. More soldiers are coming so you better get a move on.'

Shinji runs to the door, picking up the clearance card and makes his way through the maze of corridors following the trail of blood. Shinji turns a corner and stops. In front of him are twelve soldiers. As they are not yet aware of Shinji's presence, Shinji quietly draws his pistols and sets them to automatic. Shinji brings the guns up and fires. The clicking sound alerts the soldiers to Shinji's presence and turn with their guns pointed at him. When they see the tips of Shinji's guns start to glow, they start shooting, Shinji's guns also release their delayed shots. The men, most of the door and walls are blown to pieces by Shinji's guns.

Shinji falls to the floor and rubs his body through the Hard Body clothing. Not one bullet got through but the impact of the bullets stung really bad and bound to leave a lot of bruising. Having a rapid fire system is nice but the charge up time is far too long.

Shinji Stumbles through the decapitated door to the second laboratory and starts searching for the penguin. When Shinji gets close to a container, something jumps out slashes him across the chest. Shinji become very grateful that the Hard Body is slash proof or he would be dead right about now. The creature tries again but Shinji evades and makes an attempt to knock it out, but without sufficient light Shinji can't see where to attack. The creature attacks again knocking Shinji to the floor and starts slashing at him again. In a panic, Shinji grabs one of his guns and starts pounding the creature until it stops moving.

Someone wielding a flash light comes into the room and points it at Shinji when they hear his hard breaths. The person moves to his side and helps him up.

"I see you found your penguin?"

Shinji looks down at the creature that attacked him. "I guess so. I didn't kill it, did I?"

"No, it's just knocked out. Lets bag it and get out of here." Shinji picks up the penguin then follows Meryl. Meryl brings him to a passage that leads to the surface. They both make their way towards the hole in the fence and find Miho and a man both waiting for them.

"Good luck with what your doing Shinji. Lets go Snake." Meryl jumps onto the man named Snake's bike and takes off. Shinji quickly jumps on Miho bike and they make their way back to Tokyo Three and Misato's apartment.

Shinji kicks open the door to Misato's apartment and calls Penpen to him. When Penpen arrives, Shinji places the penguin in front if him just as the female penguin wakes up. The Female penguin looks like it's about to attack Shinji but Penpen starts speaking to her. After a while the female penguin jumps into Penpens flippers and he carries her off bridle style to his fridge. Shinji now walks slowly toward his bedroom. The door opens before he gets to it and a very irate looking Asuka appears in the door way.

"So you thought you could skip out of out love making by getting the bird a bird!"

"No Asuka I just." Asuka cuts him off.

"I don't care for your excuses! You are going to please me until I pass out!" Asuka grabs the very tired Shinji by the scruff of his collar and drags him into his room.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


End file.
